


Ο Πύργος του μισού θεού [TOWER OF THE HALF GOD]

by alphaperseus



Series: infinity lands [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, 신의 탑 | Tower of God
Genre: :COMIC:, AU, Big universe, Carnival, F/M, Fanfiction, Fun, God - Freeform, Greek - Freeform, Multi, My First Fanfic, Mystery, PJO, Rick Riordan Demigod Universe | Riordanverse, SIU, SIU TUSverse, Series, TUS - Freeform, Talse Uzer Story, Tower Of God - Freeform, boy - Freeform, demigod - Freeform, half god, long story, percy jackson - Freeform, percy jackson crossover, tog - Freeform, tower, tower of god crossover, tower of god x percy jackson, tower of half god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphaperseus/pseuds/alphaperseus
Summary: Annabeth chase has disappeared, leaving only this note: "she has gone to the tower." This story is about percy who came in this tower to find Annabeth, a girl who was his everything. And a tower that tests percy jackson. -book 1 of the infinity lands universe. Half god tower season 1-originally posted on fanfiction.net
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: infinity lands [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698424
Comments: 37
Kudos: 16





	1. trailer

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUYS! alpha perseus here. plz review! criticism (with reason) allowed.  
> there's another work done by me called 'tower of half god world info' in which i address detailed information that i could not handle inside the original story! i advise that you go check that one out, for it will help you greatly on understanding the story more.

μισό θεό πύργο [HALF GOD TOWER]

By **α peseus**

**Trailer:**

**What is that you desire?**

**Eternal life?**

**Authority?**

**Unlimited power?**

**Money?**

**Wealth?**

**Honor and glory?**

**Pride?**

**Revenge?**

**OR**

**SOMETHING THAT TRANSCENDS ALL OTHERS**?

Whatever you want.

IT’S HERE.

All you need to do

Is to climb the tower.

Sounds easy, right?

.

.

.

**TOWER OF HALF GODS BY α PERSEUS**

**LET’S BEGIN.**


	2. WHAT DO WE KNOW ABOUT THE TOWER?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes there will be info’s like this between chapters. It’s basically info about the new world percy is going into. This info takes the form of a report written by Ruminus. In case you’re wondering who Ruminus is, he’s a very famous person in the tower. But he will not make an appearance for a long while.

[What do we know about the tower?]

Written by: Ruminus.

-Written during the first SOI clan’s meting-

  1. SIZE: Each floor is as big as an American continent.
  2. HIGHT: Unknown
  3. LOCATION: there are many names to the land where it is, but most commonly known as ‘The land of infinity’
  4. POPULATION: Unknown, but larger then earth
  5. RULER: king Z (current ranking: 4)



UNANSWERD QUESTIONS:

  1. WHAT IS OUTSIDE THE TOWER?
  2. WHO IS PHANTAMINUM?
  3. WHAT IS THE KING PLANNING?



.

.


	3. the beginning

“Wake up girl.” 

Annabeth opened her eyes. 

“w-what the…” 

She was lying in her bed, inside her house. And there was a… person looking down at her. The person was covered in light, so she couldn’t see his or her face. The voice of the person was echoing. Like when you speak in a microphone.

“Who-who are you?”

Annabeth asked.

“Are you Athena?”

The person let out a snort.

“Do not compare me to those Rankers.”

The person spat out the word ‘Ranker’ like it was filth.

“I am here to escort you to the tower. We have chosen.”

Annabeth stared at the person like it was asking her for a vacation at tartarus. ‘Why am I even listening to this thing?’ she thought. She covered her head with her covers.

“Enough bullshit. I’m trying to sleep. Go away nightmare.”

Annabeth said. Since the person wasn’t one of the gods. Clearly it was just a dream. There was complete silence. Annabeth poked her head out of the covers. Now it was the person’s turn to stare at Annabeth. Even though the person’s face was covered, it looked shocked.

“Bull-Bullshit?”

Was the person’s final word after a long, awkward silence.

“YOU DARE?!!! “

The person shouted.

“I had pity on you because you have a long, terrible destiny ahead. But this is what you call me?”

“Uh… Sorry?”

Annabeth said quietly. After more yelling and growling and talks about how her head will look good on the person’s mantel piece, the person finally calmed down.

“Where were we? Ah, yes. We have chosen you. You will be the start of the spark that will burn the whole tower down. And from the ashes, we will build a new one. A true paradise.”

Part of Annabeth wanted to yell ‘bullshit!’ again. But she restrained herself.

“I…I don’t get any of this. Are the gods moving? Do they need a new empire state building?”

She asked. The person groaned.

“Look. I know this may be confusing to you. But the point is… we need you. And we are taking you whether you like it or not. You see… The greeks aren’t the only (as you would say,) gods in town.”

The person said.

“Chase, anything you want. And I mean anything. You can get it when you reach the top of the tower. The olympians treated you unfairly, you want to live a normal, safe, happy life. You can get that happy life by just reaching the top of the tower. You will be the demigod’s hero.”

Annabeth hesitated. Was it true? Should she believe this person? Climbing to the top of the tower? How hard could it be? The person must have thought this as a sign of acceptance. Because the person suddenly grabbed her arm.

“W-Wait! If I have to go. At least let me speak to percy!”

“No-can-do. We’re already out of time.”

Suddenly rope-like lights shot out of the person’s body and covered Annabeth. All she felt was that she was falling…falling…falling… The person’s last words rang in her head.

“Don’t worry. You will see this percy sooner than you think. . . ."

She didn’t remember closing her eyes, but she opened them. In front of her there was a…creature standing. The thing had two long ears, two legs, two arms. In one of those arms, it carried a long staff. And its eyes… its ocean eyes(just kidding) Its eyes were as deep as space. It didn’t look like any ordinary eyes. It spoke surprisingly in English.

“Hello Annabeth chase. Daughter of the Ranker Athena. My name is onslaught. Administrator of the first floor. I officially welcome you to the TOWER.”

Spoiler: percy’s appearing on the next chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did u guys like this one? Plz comment!!!! And BTW the fact that onslaught spoke in English is quite important as it goes. Oh, incase u guys were wondering. There is a difference between GOD and RANKER. There’s only one god in this tower(not the king), and a lot of Rankers. A ranker is a person/creature/demigod (basically any living thing) who has reached floor 145. For the reason why it is 145th floor, it will be explained later on future chapters.


	4. the floor of judgement: 1st floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u guys enjoy it! And BIG SHOUT OUT to istoria_ekisu, my very first reviewer! thanks bro.  
> AND ALWAYS, PLZ COMMENT. COMMENT IS LOVE.

When I first came here, I was just a scared, desperate child. Then I met him. I learned my true destiny. And from then on, I fought, I stood, and I survived. It was a cold, dark world, Filled with chaos and fear. And it was only the beginning.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Percy was dying. He was pretty sure of it. His ribs were broken, and he was lying in a pool of his own blood. He could not even see well because blood kept covering his eyes. He felt his life slowly draining. As he lay down there, slowly dying, he felt something, something strong. He was not sure what he felt right now. Is it Anger? Sadness? Desperation? He thought he heard a faint sound of someone screaming. But it was no longer in his mind as he suddenly saw something. A person was walking towards him. He knew he was doomed. 'How did this all begin?' percy thought. His mind drifted towards the day Annabeth disappeared as he blacked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was nearly time for the monthly Argo II reunion party. The heroes of Olympus had all gathered around camp half-blood. Percy knocked on Annabeth's cabin door.

"Annabeth?"

Percy called.

"Hey, Annabeth, they're all here!"

No answer. It was strange because Annabeth was always up early. Percy opened the door and peeked inside.

"Wake up, WiseG-"

There was no Annabeth. Had she gone out without him noticing? Percy suddenly saw something on her bedside table. It was a note. He began to read it. 'She has gone to the tower. If you want to see her again, follow the trail.' Five minutes after, all of the campers including Chiron had all gathered around and they began to talk about the note.

"This doesn't make any sense, the tower in the note; maybe it's the empire state?"

Thalia said. (Heroes of Olympus + Pjo main characters had gathered.)

"But if it's the empire state, why would the note say 'if you want to see her again, follow the trail?'"

Nico asked, confused.

"And also, what is this trail?" 

Suddenly, a bright golden light appeared. It spread into a long line going towards the forest.

"That's it! That's the trail!"

Percy shouted as he sprinted towards where the light was headed. he kept on running, wondering where this was headed. He suddenly found himself in a area that he never saw before.

"Hey guys, do you guys recognize this place?"

Percy asked. All of the campers who followed percy shook their heads.

"The light went inside."

Reyna said. The light had gone through a gap between a huge wall-like structure none of them has ever seen before.

"What is this thing?"

Suddenly Frank picked up something from the ground.

"I-its Annabeth's Yankees cap! Annabeth was here!"

Percy started pounding the stone walls.

"Annabeth!-Annabeth are you in there?"

He shouted.

"Annabeth!" Piper placed her hand on percy's shoulder.

"How 'bout we go back and get some extra help? Doing this now won't help anybody."

But percy kept on pounding.

"Annabeth! Where ever you are, I am going to follow you to the end!"

He shouted.

"Come back!"

"Percy-"

Chiron began. But then the stone walls started moving. On the walls, markings that even Chiron didn't understand appeared glowing as if someone was writing it with sunlight. As the walls opened, they could see golden light coming from inside the walls. The light shined brighter and brighter until it suddenly vanished, the walls closed once again. Everything was fine, they all sighed with relief, until they realized something: Percy was gone, along with his friends. When percy could see again, he realized he wasn't in the woods anymore. He and his demigod friends were inside some sort of building. The walls were light with torches, and the floors were made with marble.

"Wh-where is this place?"

Nico asked. Suddenly they heard footsteps. A creature was approaching them. The creature was white and had two long ears like a rabbit, two legs and two arms. In one of those arms, it carried a long staff which had some orb-things on both sides. It spoke:

"Hello demigods. My name is onslaught. Administrator of the first floor. I officially welcome you to the tower."

Leo was the one who spoke up.

"Uhhhh… why is there a mutant rabbit in here? And why are we here?"

"That is the question I would like to ask."

Onslaught said. He(yes it's a he) fixed his deep eyes on percy.

"Why did you want to come in here so badly boy?"

"I…I am looking for someone. Have you in any chance, seen a blond hair girl with grey eyes?"

"A blond hair girl you say…" Onslaught said. "Please, tell me! She is very important to me!"

Percy begged. Suddenly onslaught raised his staff and pointed at the ceiling.

"Go up. The answer is always up there. This is all that I can tell you. If you want to find this girl of yours, go up. Up there, you can get whatever you want. Immortality, wealth or extraordinary powers, All these things you can achieve just by going up to the top."

"So, In order to find her, I need to go climb this…tower? we are in a tower right?"

Percy asked.

"You're right."

"Then how can I go up?"

"No, how can we go up? We're not leaving you alone in this place, prissy"

Clarisse said.

"All agreed?"

"Do we need to answer that? Of course! Annabeth is also our friend."

Nico replied. The others nodded. Percy looked like he wanted to argue, but he just smiled and nodded.

"So, how can we go up?"

Onslaught raised his hand. And a massive fish tank filled with water, bigger then camp half-blood itself appeared.

"Of course, you cannot go up to the next floor without a test. You need to prove that you're worthy of reaching the next level."

Onslaught replied with a smile.

"And for this one, Perseus Jackson, you are going to do this alone."

"Why? Why only him and not us?"

Hazel asked.

"Because it's perseus Jackson who opened the gate to this tower on his own free will. But you demigods didn't, you're simply here because I picked you myself."

Onslaught responded

"I will now explain the rules of this test; you see that black ball inside the tank?"

"Yes"

Percy responded.

"All you need to do is avoid the obstacles and using your weapons, pop the ball."

"Obstacles? I don't see any obstacles."

Suddenly a monster as big as an airplane, appeared inside the tank. It had razor sharp teeth and horns. It was white with red stripes, and had a very long tail. Percy turned to his friends.

"Hey, I'm son of Poseidon. I'll be right back. And we can all go up to the second floor together okay?"

'In fact, the tank is filled with water.' Percy thought.

How hard can it be? It was just another stupid monster. Percy walked towards the tank entrance. Suddenly a foot appeared out of nowhere and kicked him in the face. Percy tumbled to the ground. He looked up at the person who had kicked him. It was a girl. She had long black hair and was wearing a black t-shirt and ripped jeans. She leaned over him and talked to him in a language he couldn't understand. He frowned.

"I-I can't understand you."

Percy said. Somehow, the girl seemed to understand him, because she looked surprised. Then she glared at onslaught at yelled at him. Then muttering, she looked up and shouted something at the ceiling.

Percy thought the girl was crazy.

He was very surprised when a grey skinned boy jumped down from the ceiling and landed next to the girl.

"(Translated from the H-family original language for readers.): Hey jack, give me a pocket. I think the stupid bunny didn't give him one."

The girl said.

"(Translated from the grey wanderer language for readers.): I only have one class A pocket. Isn't it too good to just give him?"

Jack responded.

"Just give it him."

Jack sighed.

"Okay, you're the boss."

He turned to percy.

"You're in luck. You're getting a class A pocket for free."

Percy was still staring at him. Obviously still not understanding him. Jack pressed the side of the round pocket. As the pocket turned on, It hummed as it flew to percy. Percy looked at the thing that was just floating near him. It looked like a giant orb. It was black.

"Now can you understand me?"

Jack asked.

Percy jumped.

"Y-yeah, how?"

Jack pointed at the orb thing.

"That thing is called a pocket. It's used to communicate with other people. Since there are People from all sorts of worlds, this is a number 1 item. You'll learn more about pockets later on. Just know that you have a very good pocket. Newbies don't usually get that lucky you know."

"Thank you, thank you so much."

Percy said.

"Alright then."

The girl who kicked percy clapped her hands.

"Now, let's talk about what you were doing before I came here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did u enjoy it? see u on the next chapter! subscribe and kudo-ing would be also good.


	5. The floor of judgement: 1st floor (pt.2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update!  
> *Btw in this fanfic, ‘monster’ with ‘m’ refers to ‘insanely strong beings’ and monster with ‘M’ refers to Monsters like hydra, medusa etc.*

??? POV:  
We have become the greatest opposing side against the king. After I learned my true destiny, I no longer cower. I am the savior, the ruler, the chosen one. I knew I was right when I finally decapitated the king. The terror that once was ‘king’ is finally gone. Finally, I can make the tower a better place for everyone. everyone would thrive, and there will no longer be poor people. With this power…..  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
3rd person pov  
"Now, let's talk about what you were doing before I came here."  
“I was going to do the test, in order to go to the second level”  
“Test?”  
The girl asked.  
“You don’t take tests on the first floor! Unless…..”  
She turned to Onslaught.  
“He’s an Irregular? Like Phantaminum?”  
“I’m afraid he is”  
Onslaught replied.  
‘Irregular?’ Percy thought. ‘What’s an Irregular?’  
“Anyway,”  
The girl continued.  
“This test is too much! Even low Rankers will have trouble fighting this ‘White Shinsu Eel’.”  
“Too much?”  
Onslaught replied with a hint of sarcasm.  
“The Irregulars we had so far were monsters, Monsters that could eliminate a whole floor. And you call this test ‘unfair’?”  
“But this is just an ordinary boy! He is no monster!”  
“We never know. I am the administrator. I will do what I think is right for the tower.”  
“Whoever you are, I thank you for your consideration, but I think I can handle it.”  
Percy said, grinning.  
The girl leaned close to him. She handed over to him a small item that looked like a toothpick.  
“When you’re in danger, use this. Just remember to give it back after the test.”  
She whispered in his ear.  
“What did you give him?”  
Jack asked.  
“That’s none of your business.”  
She retorted.  
Percy was thinking. He didn’t know what Rankers were, but he got the feeling that the creature was strong. That thing was larger before than any of the monsters he had ever encountered. He hesitated, stretching his hand towards the door of the tank.  
“Still haven’t made your mind?”  
Onslaught said, tilting his head to one side.  
“Well, what you’re thinking is right. This creature is strong. You cannot win against it by speed. The creature also has very thick scales, so you have no chance fighting it. You can go back to where you came from, if you do not wish to do this test. But then, you are giving away the only chance of ever seeing your girlfriend again. A girl alone in the tower, it really does make me worry.”  
Percy had enough. He survived even Tartarus for Annabeth. A stupid water Monster isn’t going to stop him. Percy opened the door.  
“Try to survive.”  
Were the girl’s last words to him.  
Percy walked towards the tank and opened the door. He expected the water to flow out from the open door, but the water ‘froze’ at the entrance. He stepped in the water, immediately, a feeling he had never felt before, hit him like a truck. He gasped. The water was different. This was… water, but not water at the same time. He couldn’t quite explain the feeling. Percy quickly opened his eyes. He had forgotten about the monster. The monster rose to its full height. It was huge. It charged and Percy quickly made a wall of water to block the monster. Percy knew he couldn’t hold it for long, as the monster started to tear it apart. He quickly thought of a plan on how to beat the monster. If only Annabeth was here… Suddenly, he had a crazy idea. It was very risky, but it was probably the only way. He got rid of the walls of water. He had to move carefully. The monster dived. It opened its jaw wide, revealing rows and rows of teeth that were all as sharp as his sword, and swallowed Percy whole.  
“No!”  
Nico yelled.  
“That’s it. I’m going in”  
The girl said as she took a step towards the tank.  
“I can’t let that fool die.”  
Jack rushed in and got hold of the girl’s shirt, stopping her.  
“W-wait! He’s doing the right thing!”  
He cried out.  
“What do you mean?”  
“You’re forgetting that I am a Road Maker (R.M. for short.), I know the way to beat tests. And I’m telling you, what the boy is doing is the right thing!”  
“Do you call ‘being eaten’ the right way?”  
The girl shouted, furious.  
“He’s not being eaten; the scale of that thing is what makes it hard to attack from the outside. Then what if you attack it from the inside? Whatever weapon you gave him, if he uses it to stab the tongue of the beast-“  
At that moment, green blood began flowing out from the mouth of the eel.  
“-he could stun the beast for a while.”  
The beast roared loudly, spitting out Percy, and fell to the ground. Percy ran to the ball, holding Riptide. (In case you didn’t know, Riptide is the name for Percy’s sword.)  
“He had a sword?”  
The girl cried, shocked..  
“What on earth did you give him?”  
Jack asked.  
“Oh, just the black 3rd.”  
The girl said as though she had given candy to her friend.  
“The Black 3rd?! if the king knows about this, you will be executed!”  
Meanwhile, Percy had run up to the ball and raised his sword. He plunged it down, expecting the ball to shatter. But the ball didn’t even budge.  
“What! Onslaught! Why didn’t the ball shatter! It’s supposed to break easily!”  
The girl shouted, clenching her fist.  
“I don’t know… maybe it’s a well-made ball.”  
Onslaught replied with a grin.  
“Dammit…”  
The girl growled.  
Percy was still attacking the ball. But the ball wouldn’t break. Then, Percy heard the Monster moving. It had regained consciousness. Why wouldn’t the ball break? Suddenly he remembered what the girl had said to him.  
“When you’re in danger, use this”.  
He pulled out the black thing that the girl gave him.  
‘How do I use it?’ he thought. Behind him, the monster was rising, as the toothpick began to glow bright. It started to grow until it was even longer than Riptide. Percy stared at the thing. ‘What the-‘he thought. The Monster roared. He quickly plunged the ‘now big toothpick’ into the ball. It went deeper than riptide, but the ball still didn’t break. That was when he heard a voice in his head.  
“Do you need my help?”  
Not quite knowing who was asking, Percy replied  
“Yes.”  
Then the toothpick exploded.  
He vaguely remembered the ball finally exploding with the giant toothpick, the giant Monster being thrown backwards, the tank filling with bright light, and him and his friends being sucked up in the bright light.  
The girl and Jack saw the toothpick exploding with open mouths.  
“Is-is that what I think it is?”  
The girl stammered.  
“I think so.”  
Jack replied.  
When the light vanished, and Percy and his friends had disappeared, the girl rounded up on Onslaught.  
“Where the hell did they go?”  
“He passed the test. They went up.”  
Onslaught replied calmly.  
“They probably went to the field of Larus. Almost every new ones goes there.”  
Jack replied.  
“Anyway, Yuri, What do you plan to do? The boy took the black 3rd with him.”  
The girl (Yuri) sighed at jack.  
“We follow him. That’s what.”  
“But Rankers are forbidden from entering the testing areas!”  
Jack reminded her.  
“Just shut up and follow me. I have a feeling that things are gonna get interesting from now on.”  
The two vanished in flash.  
Onslaught however, remained. The monster roared and began to swim upwards. Onslaught slightly tilted his head, and the Monster exploded, turning the water in the tank red. Onslaught looked up. In the shadows, a figure appeared.  
“He has gone up. What do you plan to do now, girl?”  
Onslaught asked.  
“I will go up after him.”  
The girl replied. She pressed her Pocket (remember the orb-like translators?) and she too disappeared in a flash.  
Onslaught chuckled. A hologram figure appeared in front of him.  
“Yes. I did as you asked.”  
Onslaught said to the figure.  
“Now he climbs the tower.”  
“The time has come.”  
The figure said.  
“I will await the boy at the top.”  
The figure vanished. While Onslaught smiled.  
“Things will turn out interesting indeed.”

“Attention everyone! Attention everyone!”  
A voice boomed.  
Percy opened his eyes. He was in a huge field, His friends next to him. But, there were also a lot of…people? In the distance, he could see lots of individuals. The voice boomed again.  
“Currently, in this field, there are 400 regulars. You can use whatever methods you prefer. There will be no rules. Please decrease the population number by 200. Then the test will be finished. Good luck regulars.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: some of u who are reading this might think i got some of the words from tog wrong, (ex): Road maker, the black 3rd. but i didn't. This is not a copy of tog, i added some new settings, words, characters. so please don't misunderstand. thank you all for watching this episode.


	6. The floor of judgement: the field of larus (pt.1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back!!!

??? POV:  
Years have passed since our uprising. I now realize the true meaning of a king. A king doesn’t care about the weak and the fallen. And instead, care about the ones that can be saved, the ones that have value. And with those people, make the country strong and united. There are sayings that I am a new monster, a new tyrant that has risen from the ashes of the former empire. But these are the words coming from the losers. Bugs that are only burden to the society. So I crush them under the might of my powers. I treat them like a bug should be treated. I have now made a strong, solid new empire.  
I am now king.  
I am now God.  
────────────────────────────────────

“Attention everyone! Attention everyone!”  
A voice boomed.  
Percy opened his eyes. He was in a huge field, His friends next to him. But, there were also a lot of…people? In the distance, he could see lots of individuals. The voice boomed again.  
“Currently, in this field, there are 400 regulars. You can use whatever methods you prefer. There will be no rules. Please decrease the population number by 200. Then the test will be finished. Good luck regulars.”  
Percy’s POV(!):  
A bad feeling draws in with the bleak breeze. Narrow down the population from 400 to 200… Try every possible means. Could it be? I smell the scent of blood in the breeze. And the dread is proven true with a loud scream in the distance.  
“Percy! Snap out of it!!!”  
Frank was shaking my arm.  
“We gotta go!!!  
I looked around wildly. There was tall grass everywhere. And the individuals that I could see earlier were nowhere to be seen. I took off with my friends. Just as I moved my feet, an arrow sprouted where my feet was seconds ago.  
“What IS this place??!!! Everyone is killing each other.”  
Thalia growled.  
“This place is strange. This environment is nature, but also isn’t.”  
Grover said, running as fast as his goat legs could carry him.  
Suddenly in front of us, a huge man with two swords was standing.  
“Puny little things DIE!!!”  
He charged, slashing out his swords. We jumped apart as he went crashing between us. Frank, now a grizzly bear, knocked the man out cold with a swipe to the head,  
“Let’s go! Let’s go! Hurry!!”  
Hazel yelled as she dodged an arrow.  
“Man, they have firearms!!!”  
Hedge yelled.  
“I love them!”  
Frank and Thalia each fired an arrow. Two individuals crumpled to the ground as they were hit.  
I looked around at my surroundings more carefully. The whole field was covered with long, yellow tall grass. There were tall cliffs made of rock that stood above them. Besides that and the individuals, there was nothing else. I looked at my pocket. The number that was once 400 had now decreased to 389 and counting. 11 killed in what felt like no more than 30 minutes. This was so different then the world I used to live in. A sense of dread hit me. ‘What kind of world did I take my friends into? What if we all die here?’ I realized now that I was still holding the black toothpick in my hands. A thousand questions erupted in my head, but I forced to stay calm.  
“Hey, let’s take cover here!”  
Nico was pointing to underneath a stone boulder. There was a small gap beneath the ground and boulder enough to fit all of them.  
“They are busy killing each other. If we don’t bother them, there is a chance we can survive this.”  
Piper suggested.  
“We shouldn’t come here…. This place, this place is not right.”  
“Regretting won’t help you here.”  
A voice spoke behind us. we all turned.  
nico pointed his sword at the person.  
“who are you?”  
He growled.  
“Don’t be so rude. I was hiding here first you know.”  
The person said dryly.  
“I’m not gonna hurt you.”  
“Oh yeah? How can we trust you?”  
Frank demanded.  
“If fighting me is what you want, go ahead. Risk attracting attention to all of these regulars just to kill one person who might not be your enemy. That’s very wise of you guys.”  
“He’s got a point. You know.”  
Piper said.  
The person stepped forward. I could see the person’s face. The person was a boy about their age. He has long dark hair and red eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt and black pants.  
“give us your weapon so that we can trust you.”  
Hazel demanded.  
The person looks amused.  
“I will, but you don’t need weapon to kill.”  
He threw a short dagger on the ground.  
“You good at martial arts?”  
I asked.  
He grinned.  
“I wasn’t talking about that. You guys have no idea what this place is, don’t you?”  
“so you know this place?”  
Thalia asked.  
“Of course I do. I live in this place. I’m surprised you don’t know about this place even though you were born here.”  
“Born here? Listen mystery man, I don’t know about you, but we were not born in the middle of a field where people kill each other.”  
Leo said waving his screw driver.  
The person scowled at leo.  
“I’m sorry I asked. I thought you guys would be more intelligent than this, my bad.”  
“What? You-“  
Piper silenced leo.  
“Anyway, you know about this place? Can you please tell us?”  
I could sense that she used her charmspeak.  
The person laughed.  
“Your charmspeak is too weak. With power like this, you will be killed in an instant. I will tell you about this place when-”  
He pointed at the black toothpick thing I was holding.  
“-you tell me first how you got that.”  
“I- some person let me borrow this. I don’t even know what this is.”  
“Some person lent you this? Interesting…”  
The person said.  
“That is the black-3rd. made by the great Ashul Edwaru of the workshop. It’s one of the 13 legendary weapons of the king, given to his princesses. You must not go around showing it to everyone, Hide it.”  
“Then, the person who gave me this is a princess of this place?”  
“To be more precise, the person is high ranker ‘Ha Yuri jahad’. One of the best fighters in the ‘Ha’ family.”  
‘there it is again, Ranker…. What the heck is that?’  
I thought.  
“All right, any questions about this tower? I will answer as much as I know.”  
“What is an irregular? The princess said that I’m an irregular.”  
I asked.  
The boy’s face stiffened.  
“W-what? You’re an irregular? All of you are irregulars? You guys opened the doors of the tower on your own?”  
“Well, percy is the one who opened it. The rest of us were just sucked in with him.”  
Frank replied.  
“An irregular….. It’s been so long….”  
The boy muttered.  
“An irregular is a person who opened the doors of the tower by his/her self. Most people are ‘selected’ to come to this tower by ‘Onslaught’. But sometimes vary rarely, there are people like you.”  
‘So that’s uncommon?’ I thought. Then I remembered Yuri’s reaction when she found out that I’m an irregular.  
“Are irregulars illegal or something? Yuri was acting weird when she found out.”  
I asked.  
The boy chuckled.  
“No. irregulars are NOT illegal. If you were, onslaught would not have allowed you to come. It’s just that historically; irregulars who have come to this tower were monsters who were capable of incredible things…. I suggest that you don’t go around bragging about it.”  
Suddenly, a loud horn blew in the distance.  
“Attention, everybody!!!! Test 1 has ended!! Please stand where you are, you will be transported to the main station. Fighting after the test is restricted. 


	7. The floor of judgement: Larus' mother ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the long wait! I was so busy doing tests on school

??? POV:   
I can feel tension all over the tower. There are rumors about the one who are destined to kill the king, the so-called savior. But I do not worry about the vague future. My teammates are no longer ‘friends’. We are no longer united. My ‘10’ teammates and I are gods among the people of the tower. As our power continues to grow, in the end, our powers will become too big to coexist. A war is inevitable. Maybe I should’ve done thigs as ‘he’ suggested…..  
No, I am a god, my ways are always right,   
A god does not regret.   
────────────────  
“Attention, everybody!!!! Test 1 has ended!! Please stand where you are, you will be transported to the main station. Fighting after the test is restricted.”  
Percy’s POV:   
I suddenly felt dizzy. When I closed my eyes and opened them, I was no longer on the field. I was inside a huge ship. Excluding a stage that was in front of us, there was nothing on the huge room that we were all in. Other people were there too, except some of them were not……human. There was a very tall guy with 4 arms, a jelly-like creature, and a small, hamster-looking guy, to name a few. The good thing was, everyone was no longer fighting, but there was this eerie tension among all of us, a tension that can literally be cut with a knife. I turned to my friends. They looked quite good for a person who had just experienced a real-life Hunger games. Piper only had a cut on her leg; she probably scratched it when we were hiding behind the rock. Besides from that, they were fine. I glanced at the mystery boy, he was looking around calmly   
“Where are my manners? I didn’t even introduce myself!”  
The boy suddenly spoke. “My name is ‘Ha-roy’, Nice to meet you.”  
“Ha-roy? Is there any chance that you’re from the same family as the Yuri princess?”  
Frank asked.   
“Very good! Yes, I’m from the Ha family. To be exact, I’m actually an outsider of my family. So don’t expect any support from the family.”   
“An outsider? You mean your parents kicked you out? How naughty did you get?”  
Hazel asked, surprised.  
Roy sighed. “I forgot that you guys don’t know anything about the tower… here, families are not what you think. First of all, families are more like….an ‘force &group’. Just think as this: here, in the tower you can live very long. So the one who ‘started’ your family (aka the family head) is still alive. Basically you’re living with generations and generations of your children. Since rankers (ppl who went to the 134th floor. 135th floor and above is not opened yet) can achieve eternal life, your ancestors will never die. Among these many families in the tower, there are ‘10’ families that are especially strong, those 10 families are called ‘the 10 great families’. The heads of these 10 families is said to be the old teammates of the ‘King’. They are basically gods. My family, the ‘Ha family’ is one of the 10 great families. For the reason to why I am an outcast….Let’s just say that I did something to anger the 2nd class chief.”  
“2nd class?”  
I asked.  
“The first generations are the 1st class, the second gen are the 2nd class and so on. The higher class you are, the more respect you get (the head is generation 0). Because there’s lot of people in one generation, there’s also a ranking system. I pissed off the chief on the 2nd generation.”  
Roy replied, waving his hand.  
“So you can’t change your class no matter what?”  
Leo asked frowning.   
“No, even though you’re from a late generation, if you prove that you are an important member to the family, or prove that you’re very strong, you can get a class-promotion”   
“What class are you on??”  
Nico asked. The boy did not answer right away. He took a moment to answer.   
“I’m on class-“  
“More of you have passed the test then I anticipated.”  
A voice suddenly boomed through the ship.  
Everyone turned around. A person was standing on the stage. He was blond, tall and was wearing a black suit.  
“I am your test supervisor, Ranker: Loan.”  
He said, glancing around.  
“Since there’s so many of you, I will have to do a mini test.”  
He extended his right arm towards us. Suddenly water burst out form his palm. A huge wave came crashing down on all people in the room. As I was hit with that thing, I felt it. It was the same substance that was filling in the cage of the monster in the first floor where I met Onslaught.  
────────────────   
Loan POV:   
Another day, another newbies in the tower. supervising new regulars are sooo boring. Is it rewarding? No. after this mini test and the final test after that, I have to ‘teach’ them. But no matter how well I teach them, after thousands of years later when they finally become Rankers, (if they can) they just forget about their excellent teacher at the floor of judgement. Or they just die, failing to become a ranker. Anyway, why are there so many guys who passed the test here?  
“I am your test supervisor, Ranker Loan. Since there’s so many of you, I will have to do a mini test.”  
Just a little push with shinsu will do the trick.  
(BLAST)  
“What was that for?”  
“뭐하는 거야??”  
“!@*^%$!!!!”  
Newbies….Can’t they stop complaining?  
“If you pass through the wall made of shinsu in front of you, you pass the test.”  
I basically pushed the newbies to the back and formed a wall made of shinsu where they stood originally.  
“What is this test for?”  
A newbie who I don’t even care the name asked.  
“This test is for testing Whether or not your shinsu skill is flexible enough to climb the tower.”  
I answered rolling my eyes.  
“Shinsu flexibility is what you’re born with!! You’re basically testing luck!!”  
“Absurd!!”  
“Rubbish!!”  
There were shouts of outrage from the newbies.   
I growled. Such ignorance. They don’t know anything about the tower.  
“Do you know what is the most important to move up the tower?”  
I glared at the regulars.  
“It’s luck. The luck of having a strong body, the luck of being smart, the luck of being rich, the luck of escaping from death. The only reason you got this far is because you were lucky. And now you say that it’s absurd to test luck? Stop your bullshit and just take the test newbies.”  
I sat down on the chair for the supervisors. This will take some time.   
“Uh…Mr. Supervisor..?”  
I looked down. I didn’t believe what I was seeing.  
“My…My name is Percy Jackson sir, and… I- the thing didn’t push me to the back of the room.”  
A boy, a simple boy was standing over the wall. The shisu didn’t push him back? What? Because he didn’t get pushed back and I made the wall where the regulars originally stood, he was over the wall in the first place.  
“I-I’m sorry sir, I’ll go back out the wall!”  
He started to move towards the wall.  
He’s not even from the 10 great family, or from any other famous groups. He’s just an ordinary regular.  
“No need, Mr. jackson. I think I made a mistake, but that is also part of your luck. You passed Mr. Jackson, come sit here.”  
I said trying my best to act natural. There were more shouts of protest. But for once, I didn’t hear it. The boy heaved a sigh of relief, and sat down next to me. I stared at the boy. A cold shiver ran down my spine. Could it be my mistake that the boy didn’t get pushed? It can’t be. The shinsu pushed his teammates who were right next to him. I felt the same feeling I felt 500 years ago. The feeling which I thought I will never have to experience again.   
Only one thought was in my mind.  
‘A monster has arrived.’  
This is how Percy Jackson and I first met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys, if you liked this, commenting&kudos helps a lot!!


End file.
